


All I want for Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Markiplier (YouTube)
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope was an orphan who wanted to be loved. Mark wanted a family. What happens when Hope is adopted by a certain youtuber?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm never getting adopted.

Hope's P.O.V  
..............................................  
For as long as I can remember, I've lived at Sadie's Orphanage. Not that it's a bad place, they take good care of everyone, I've just wanted a real family. I would see people walking by with their kids, you know, and I would think,  
"Gee, wouldn't it be great to have a family too!" I used to dream that I would get adopted by people, but I gave up on that dream a year ago. I'm 14! Nobody wants the older kids, they want the younger ones! I gave up on being adopted. Now, I'm reading The Fault In our Stars, and I throw it across the room in frustration.  
I'm never getting adopted.


	2. Name ONE time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Hope's POV. :)

"The movie starts at 4." Melanie told me.   
"M'kay, Mel, you don't have to remind me every FIVE SECONDS. " I told her.   
"Um, yes I do, You do have a tendency to forget things." She informed me. I scoffed.  
"Name ONE time." I challenged her.  
"There was the time I told you that the bookstore didn't have the book you wanted but you went and threw a fit in the store, when you forgot to pay for your Vans at the mall and you got tackled by a security guard, and-" I covered her mouth.  
" OKAY, maybe I have a small tendency to forget things," I admitted." But this is The Fault In Our Stars that we're talking about. This is a HUGE difference from the other situation!" Mel raised an eyebrow.  
"Remember Avatar?"  
"YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK OF IT!!" I said, cutting her off.   
"The guy gives me dirty looks every time I see him!" She contradicted.  
"WELL I THOUGHT THAT HE WAS TRYING TO RAPE YOU!"  
"MAYBE I WANTED TO BE RAPED!!"  
"AHHHHHHHH!!"  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" We looked at each other for five seconds before bursting into laughter.  
" Chill Mel. I won't forget." I said and grabbed the bundle of clothes I had by the door to take a shower.  
"Four O'clock!" I heard Mel shout before I went into the bathroom.


	3. Crap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Hope's pov. I.M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I'm having a vote. You can have short, recent chapters, or longer chapters but less frequent updates.

"Maybe I'll take a bath, gotta be relaxed so nothing bad happens!" I said to nobody in particular. As soon as I got into the tub, I got drowsy very fast. The water was so warm and relaxing... and I stayed up pretty late last night...  
-timeskip do do do-  
My eyes snapped open.   
" Movie, the movie, OH MY GOD THE MOVIE!" I quickly stepped out of the tub and threw my clothes on like a madman. I could NOT miss this movie.  
"MEL!!! GUYS!" I yelled, going to the usual meeting area. No one was there. I looked at the clock. FOUR THIRTY!? They left without me. Crap.


End file.
